deathwatch_tyranid_invasionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyranids
Overview The Tyranids are an extragalactic composite species of hideous xenos that is actually a space-faring ecosystem comprised of innumerable different bioforms which are all variations on the same genetic theme. The Tyranid race is ultimately dedicated solely to its own survival, propagation and evolutionary advancement. The Tyranids collectively form a monstrous superorganism that travels across the universe in their great Hive Fleets of biomechanical Hive Ships, systematically consuming all other biomatter to enable its own rapid evolution and reproduction. All Tyranid organisms are synaptic (psychically-reactive), and each Tyranid creature within a Hive Fleet shares and contributes to a communal Hive Mind, which allows the trillions of beings comprising the Tyranid Hive Fleets to communicate and organise instantaneously on a staggering scale. (From http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Tyranids ) Tyranid Types Termagant The Termagant is one of the two "entry-level" Tyranids that are encountered in the first mission (Drowning Pools) of the first act (Watch Station Helius). Termagants have 4 AP to use each turn. Hormagaunt The Hormagaunt is one of the two "entry-level" Tyranids that are encountered in the first mission (Drowning Pools) of the first act (Watch Station Helius). Hormagaunts have 4 AP to use each turn. Hive Guard Hive Guard first appear in the third mission (Mind of the Beast) of the second act (Crotaux IV). They are large (4-tile) Tyranids which will restrict their ability to move to certain areas of some maps, such as in Mind of the Beast. Their weapon (an Impaler Cannon) functions somewhat like a Space Marine Plasma Gun. If a Hive Guard Tyranid starts in line of sight of a Space Marine, it will use all of its available AP to fire a single, powerful blast. Hive Guard have 4 AP to use each turn. Pyrovore The Pyrovore first appear in the fourth mission (Desperate Pursuit) of the second act (Crotaux IV). They appear as four-legged animals that are far less anthropomorphic than other Tyranids. They have a breath-based weapon which functions similarly to a Space Marine Flamer in that it affects other units that are in the path between the Pyrovore and its target, or which are "behind" the target, but within the maximum range of the weapon. Pyrovore have one inherent special ability: Volatile: Explodes on death, deal 10% of Max Health as damage to adjacent units. The affected units include both Space Marines and Tyranids. Pyrovore have 4 AP to use each turn. Tyranid Warrior The Tyranid Warrior first appears in the first mission (Breakthrough) of the third act (Barren Lands). They have both melee and ranged combat capabilities, and uniquely among the Tyranid forces, they will use some of their AP to hide behind cover rather than remain in the open, firing at Space Marine targets. After making such a move, they will often charge towards the nearest Space Marine on the their next turn, sacrificing ranged combat to get closer for melee combat. They have one inherent special ability: Synapse: +20% Crit to all Tyranids in 6 square range. This ability can "stack" such that a Tyranid can have multiple +20% bonuses applied to Crit. Tyranid. Warriors have 4 AP to use each turn. Genestealer The Genestealer is like an "extra-strength" Hormagaunt in terms of fighting ability. The Genestealer debuts in the first mission (Spawning Pools) of the fourth act (Calgars Lament). They have one inherent special ability: Swarm: +10% Accuracy for each swarm enemy surrounding target. This ability can "stack" such that several Genestealers surrounding a Space Marine can end up with a very high Accuracy percentage. This ability can also be coupled with nearby Tyranid Warriors and their Synapse special ability to increase both Accuracy and Crit. Genestealser have 4 AP to use each turn. Carnifex The Carnifex debuts in the last mission (Hunted) of the fourth act (Calgars Lament). It is a large (4-tile) Tyranid, and has one inherent special ability: Enrage: Every 2 turns gain a permanent +2 AP In practice it seems to be the case that the Carnifex has 6 AP on its first full turn on the map, and then adds two more APs every other turn. Needless to say it is critical to kill a Carnifex as quickly as possible. Grav Guns can be useful to slow it down a little bit, but giving each Space Marine a Stun Grenade or Concussion Grennade is essential if it will take several turns for the Space Marines to apply enough damage to kill this Tyranid. The Carnifex begins with 4 AP available each turn. Tyrant Guard Tyrant Guard debut in the first mission (Daze) of the sixth act (Stranglehold). They are large (4-tile) Tyranids, and have one inherent special ability: Shield Wall: 90% Frontal Damage Mitigation '' Tapping (or single clicking) the Tyrant Guard will "paint" tiles with a purple layer if the tile is considered to be "frontal" with respect to the Guard. That is, if a Space Marine is located in a "purple" tile, then any damage caused will be reduced by 90%. While it is possible to still inflict some damage slowly from the front of the Guard, as the game hints suggest, it is much easier to kill a Tyrant Guard from the side or rear. A Tyrant Guard has 4 AP available each turn. One item to note about the debut mission of the Tyrant Guard is that unlike previous missions, this mission does not end the instant the Space Marines occupy the "exit zone" or "end zone" tiles. (Indeed, the mission directive is to "Plant the bomb.") Rather the player must tap the '''END TURN' button, and then, if the Space Marines occupy the exit tiles, the mission ends with a Victory. Broodlord The Broodlord debuts in the last mission (Execute) of the sixth act (Stranglehold). The Broodlord has one inherent special ability: Aura of Despair: Enemies within 6 square radius suffer -10% Accuracy The Broodlord has 4 AP available each turn. Hive Tyrant The Hive Tyrant debuts in the second mission (Ambush) of the eighth act (The Lantern). They are large (4-tile) Tyranids, and have three inherent special abilities: Aura of Despair: Enemies within 6 square radius suffer -10% Accuracy Synapse: +20% Crit to all Tyranids in 6 square range. Swarm: ''+10% Accuracy for each swarm enemy surrounding '' The Hive Tyrant has 4 AP available each turn. Special Abilities General A given Tyranid may also have one special ability. This happens at the Veteran difficulty level, and even more so at the Heroic level. There seems to be some level of randomness involved with assigning a special ability to a given Tyranid; but there also seems to be some sort of determinism in the eligible set. For example, in the mission Regroup those Tyranids who sometimes have a special ability seem to appear only on certain reinforcement tiles. Category:Tyranids